The Moment That Started It All
by Purpleabsofsteel
Summary: A marauders' era one shot about the moment Lily Evans crossed over the line she had been hesitantly approaching all year; the moment she fell for James Potter.


**This story was written by my best friend, who asked me to post it. It's really sweet. Thanks for reading.**

The Moment that Started it All

Lily was apprehensive to admit that the lack of James' presence was disconcerting, and that she felt lonely patrolling the corridors without the love-struck head boy and his jokes, who had called in sick for the night's duties. The full moon shone eerily above the castle, through a window, and on to Lily Evans' face as she wondered what he could _really _be doing. For, the great James Potter? Sick? It seemed impossible.

As of late, Lily had grown to James. For while his arrogance was still present, it existed in a joking matter, a way the showed that it was all a facade; that underneath, he was a sweet, caring soul. Lily knew this as the truth because she had met this sweet, caring soul, in person, during their late night patrols through the castle, which proved enlightening, and a little romantic.

_Stop!_ Lily told herself. She could _not_ fall in love with James Potter. It was just all too... cliché. Not to mention the thousands of unbearably smug 'I told you so!'s from all of her friends, who had teased her for years about James, and who would be relentless if she _actually _went out with him! Almost immediately, a battle ensued inside her mind.

_He's so sweet now!_

_He's an arrogant prat._

_He's changed!_

_He's the same person he was seven years ago, on the Hogwarts Express, making fun of small, innocent children._

_Though, Severus can't count as innocent... _

It was a bitter thought, and Lily cringed with the reminder of her old friend. However, her thoughts were interrupted by another conflict, this one apparently _ex_ternal.

"I do hope that Moony's okay. He's probably shaken after the Snape debacle. You know, I don't care what he says, he still needs us. We should probably go back..." The tense voice of James Potter was approaching towards Lily, and she didn't know exactly why, but she jumped into an alcove and pressed herself into the shadows, out of sight. Maybe it was because he lied to her about being sick, most likely for a reason, and he didn't want her to know he was out late, doing what-have-you. So, as the pair of Black and Potter stopped, and sat against the wall to talk, Lily remained near, blind to the situation, but not deaf.

"Don't change the subject! We're talking about Evans!" Sirius said, not angry, but almost concerned. Lily held in a gasp.

"I don't know why you insist on these little pep rallies," James said rather sulkily, "My feelings aren't going to change."

"She's just a girl, Prongs! A girl who has rejected you, time and time again!" Sirius said with a breathless, strained laugh. Lily felt a twinge of regret. "...Just a girl..." Sirius added quietly.

Lily could not see the two, could not see the staring down that was making Sirius so uncomfortable, but she could hear the two sanding up, and she could certainly hear James' near shouted response.

"She's NOT just a girl, though, Padfoot, that's the thing! She's a girl with _passion, _she's got actual _character. _She's so sweet, and so kind, and caring, and smart, clever, generous, warm--" James was cut off momentarily by Sirius' "Don't hurt yourself, there," before ignoring his friend and continuing, "_So _beautiful. That long red hair, the soft face, and those _eyes! _Those bright, benevolent, green eyes..." Here, James shifted his tone. "And I don't need _you_ reminding me constantly that those eyes aren't mine; that _Lily _isn't mine..." His tone softened again as he near whispered her name before raising his voice once more: "But even if she isn't, I'm _not _going to move on, ever, because there's no one in this world better to move on to!"

Sirius sounded to have remained collected. "Okay, I'm sorry, no more pep talks. Now, speaking of moving on, I think you should check the map before we go on to the next hall. Mrs. Norris has a window seat she loves here where she can stare down students in and outside."

There was a rustling noise as James spoke again, still in an irritated tone. "Wouldn't _that _be _just _what I need? A visit from Filch and his--I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good--stupid, ugly, God awful..." His voice died, cracking suddenly on the last word. Sirius asked: "James?", to which James didn't reply. The next thing he said, after about five minutes of silence, was "Lily?" There was so much emotion in that name. When he uttered it, it was so filled with surprise, embarrassment, with _hurt_. Lily understood what was happening. She stepped from the shadows of the alcove, and out in front of Sirius and James, both dumbstruck, as if _they'd_ been the ones pranked for once. Nothing, though, compared to the looks on their faces when Lily finally spoke.

"Ask me once more."

******

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I suggest reading **_**An Italian Proposal**_**, a Harry/Ginny story, which was also written by her. If you are already reading that story already, the next chapter will be up on Sunday, I think. Please review!!!!!!!! I would appreciate it and so would she :)**


End file.
